


Choke yourself to sleep

by Alien_void



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: And Sammy for abandoning him, Badass Ben, Ben and Bumpy are family, Ben controls the park now, Ben doesn't care about how people see him, Ben gardens, Ben has Mommy issues, Ben has OCD, Ben has a dino family, Ben has military training from before his parents divorced, Ben hates Kenji, Ben hates everyone, Ben hates his mother, Ben is Gay, Ben is alt, Ben is brave, Ben is not a clean freak anymore, Ben is rageful and homicidal, Ben is really smart, Ben let go of childhood trauma that was holding him back, Ben raises dinos, Ben's Fannypack, Ben-centric, Brooklyn, Brooklyn is demisexual, Bumpy is a darling, Darius feels guilty, Darius is bi-curious, Death, Dinosaurs, Everyone thinks Ben is dead, FUCK Dr. Wu, Genetics, I also kin Yasmina and Kenji, I am projecting how I would feel if I was Ben, I kin Ben, Kenji feels guilty, Kenji is Bi, Kenji is lonely, Major Character Injury, My favorite characters are Kenji and Ben, Post-Jurassic World (2015), Punk Ben, Sammy is Pan, Yasmina is Lesbian, all kinds of issues, and Abandonment Issues, is that wierd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_void/pseuds/Alien_void
Summary: Ben is alive and he is filled with rage at everything that exists, except for Bumpy. Can his friends find and repair their friendship or will they loose him forever.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Platonic Ben/Bumpy, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Choke yourself to sleep

I will be uploading the first chapter soon. This is my fanfiction so be nice please:)


End file.
